Gaara Tanuki
Gaara Tanuki 'is a major supporting characters and originally introduced as an antagonist in the manga metaseries, ''Raibukun! He is a man who has no friends, or anybody at all. |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| :'''Catchphrase ::"I will kill you." |} Appearance Gaara has reddish-brown hair, bears no shirt, black pants with an orange mystic cloth or scarf in it. He also wears purple dragon silk shoes and has many markings on his body. Gaara also possesses a scar on his eye and a mark saying power on his head but his hair is covering it. Personality Gaara is shown to be extremely arrogant, cocky, sadistic, gruesome, brutal, cold-hearted, merciless and sometimes even cynical. He has expressed that he has no other feelings but hatred and that he only knows how to hate. Because of this, Gaara had zero toleration for insolence and for anybody who stood in his way to prevent him from achieving his goal, just to merely asking him which way to the next city. Despite his most notable trait being his anger and animosity, all of his other emotions are bottled up within him, sealed away (literally), where they remain there until after Raibukun manages to change him as a person. It wasn't until meeting Raibukun where Gaara began to think that what he was doing was wrong. Background Information Gaara has lived on his own for his entire life. His sisters and brother was killed when he was born. His mother was taken captive and killed in front of his eyes. His father always had a deep loathing for him, due to the fact that he believed that Gaara had some part in the reason that his wife and children were killed. This not only eternally damaged the relationship between his son, but Gaara grew to resent his father for this reason alone. Gaara began to have desires for power and a bloodlusted thirst to kill. On the day of Gaara's birth a year later, Gaara's father attempted to kill him, only for this to backfire and Gaara killed his father without a second's waste. Before he died, he told Gaara that none of the family ever liked him and that they hated him for who he is, seeing him as the reason why their mother and daughter were sick with an non-curable disease, that spreaded through their bodies, eating away at their bodies from the inside. This caused Gaara to lose it and lose all humanity he had left in him. His father's words caused him to grow up living in hostility and hatred towards the world, vowing to seek revenge for those who've wronged him. Gaara's humanity came back to him after his defeat at the hands of Raibukun. Raibukun inspired him to change who he is for the better. This caused somewhat of a friendship to blossom between the two. Synopsis This covers everything that happens in the manga of Raibukun and his adventures. Movies Konjugurki Arc/Desaimasu Exams Arc Chapter N/A Tactics Martial Arts Gaara's style of martial arts is best described as "slow but effective." He is generally slow when executing an attack which is commonly used as a weakness. However, he does this to analyze his opponents carefully. As a result, he can then react properly to their attacks and even counter them with that of his accord. Gaara is also very capable of striking opponents and fighting in fast paced motions but has a harder time dealing with opponents like that. On his feet, Gaara's martial arts style and as a martil artist is nearly invincible. His defenses rivals even that of Tauros Taro's line of defense, except Gaara works solely on defense and has perfected it. Weapons Gaara does not wield any sort of harmful weapon to others but like six other characters, he possesses one of the 7 Wonders of the World. Among them, he has the Sabretooth Fangs, also known as Sabal, meaning that he stores his own raw energy and power within it. Sabal Sabal is one of the 7 Secret Wonders and is the first one found and created by Ichikamichi Parla. Gaara uses the Sabretooth Daggers as a means of stashing energy and chi into it, suppressing his actual strength. Because of the enormous amount of strength and chi that Gaara possesses, he is forced to seal most of his incredible strength in the fangs or else his body would fail and collapse upon itself and deteriorate from the inside and out. His vessel only supplies him with enough chi and energy to last a battle for about 1 hour. Gaara's true power is stored inside of the gourd and whenever opened or broken, the energy within, as well as his Awakening Spell has been released. This then causes the demonic chi to flow through every part of his body, slowly mutating him, transforming him into his true form. In dire situations, Gaara breaks the seal on the gourd and opens it up, allowing his demon to take control and his demonic sid to roam free. Techniques *'Blood Drizzle' - Gaara extracts blood from himself without touching it himself and causes a massive rain shower of blood to fall onto his opponent. If using enough blood, Gaara could crush his opponents with this because of the pressure. *'Bloodlust' translated, (Blood Burial) - Gaara infused his own chi and spiritual energy to connect with his opponents, overtaking it. Afterwards, he launches his foe into the air and closes his hand, obliterating his opponent on sight. This is arguably his strongest technique. *'Prison Blood Funeral' - When using this on himself, Gaara is protected by a heavy layer of defense and hardened skin. When using this technique on others, Gaara traps them using landscape from his surroundings to crush and pulverize his foe. *'Fearless Sleep Technique' - Gaara goes into an unconscious state. As a result, his chi is at a complete still and he is invulnerable to all attacks as he is healing. *'Tanuki Bullet Power' - Gaara breaks both of his hands on purpose. This then allows him to move faster than the speed of light itself. *'Baisowkenuo' translated, (Devastating Blood Barrage) - Gaara's aura rages and explodes. He then rushes out at his opponent and knees them in the stomach. He then punches them in the face twice and then punches them in the stomach again. Afterwards, he ends with a heavy kick to the face. *'Awakening' - Gaara releases all of his anger and breaks the seal of the gourd, freeing his demonic chi, this starts up the transformations. This also enhances Gaara's strength and speed, amplifying it to even greater lengths. Awakening-Moves Only *'Burning Flame Funeral' - Gaara attacks his opponent with a ferocious barrage of swift strikes, creating a vortex of flames around them, slowly sucking the air from its surroundings. *'Euphorak!' translated, (Inexperienced Power) - Gaara releases more energy and screams and shouts to the top of his lungs. This then causes his chi and raw energy to spiral out of control, building up. *'Dekkū-Sama' translated, (Demon Tanuki Obliteration) - Gaara unleashes his demonic powers and starts thrashing his opponent for a while. He then kicks them from the back into the air. He then uses a weak Bloodlust only to punch the opponent straight down to the ground. *'Burrowing Crusher Finish' - Gaara tunnels into the ground. He then comes out right behind his opponent and kicks them. Afterwards, he punches them in the stomach and uses his chi to force them rocketing into a boulder, moutain or tree. Abilities Relationships Raibukun Yamuto Tauros Marik Marron Trivia *Gaara is very similar to Gaara of the Desert from the Naruto series. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains